


Cars

by Skyanna



Category: Megamind (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyanna/pseuds/Skyanna
Summary: A short story on how Megamind got his invisible car and his love of mechanics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I got into a conversation about how Megamind may have gotten into cars and his relationship with the Warden and I just had to get this idea it created on paper. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think of it. Thanks. :)

Warden had hoped that school would occupy his little blue wards attention and keep him out of trouble, but that had failed miserably. He knew there had to be more to the story than he was told, but he couldn’t get any strait answers from the teacher. Well, that didn’t mater now. He had his old 51 Hudson Hornet hauled to the prison and was going to have Little Blue help him restore it to keep him busy. The kid had already read every book in the prison, including the prison codes and manuals. The latter not being the greatest idea looking back, as now he knew how to open all the cell doors without a key and did so frequently when he got bored.   
“Lets hope the car holds his attention longer.” said the Warden out loud to no one in particular as he went to get the boy from his cell.  
“Ok Blue, this is what’s called the Chilton Manual. It will tell you everything you need to know to make this car new again.”   
Warden said to the small blue child who was barely tall enough to look into the engine compartment. They stood in the prison garage, surrounded by various prison transport vehicles.   
“The engine is blown and there is something wrong with the transmission and steering. Can you look in the book and tell me what we’ll need to do first?”   
Blue cracked the new book for the first time, feeling the smoothness of the pages and smiling that he was the first person to get to read it. After 20 minutes he spoke.   
“We need to drain all the fluids from the vee-hi-cal and remove the front clip, radiator, and fan in order the access the engine properly for removal.”  
The warden was impressed with the 7 year old. All afternoon they worked together to remove the various components making up the front end of the car. By dinner time, they had it ready to roll the hoist up to the engine.   
“Good job kid,” said the warden as they cleaned their hands. “Tomorrow we’ll pull the motor and start taking it apart.”   
Blue returned to his cell, and told Minion, who had been forced to stay behind for safety reasons, all about his afternoon with Warden while he ate his meal. He was exhausted after all the manual labor involved in taking the car apart and fell asleep before lights out that night.   
The rebuild was slow. They could only work on it in the afternoons for 3-4 hours at a time. If something came up and the warden was called away, it was canceled for that day. Blue hated those days. He spent his free time, reading and re-reading the manual until he had it memorized word for word. Then he started designing new and better things he wanted to do with the design and workings of the car. He wasn’t sure if he would tell Warden about these though.   
By the time Blue turned 12, the engine, transmission and body had been entirely rebuilt, and now the process of rebuilding the car itself could begin. He no longer needed Warden to help him. The older man was actually more in the way of the hyperactive teen than he was of any help, so he proudly stepped back and let the boy work on it alone. Warden had decided to give the car to Blue once he reached 18 and was released from the prison as an adult.   
Three days before his 15th birthday, Blue proudly showed Warden the finished product. The car purred like a large cat, it’s glossy black paint job gleaming in the garage lights. It’s chrome had been polished to a mirror finish.   
“What do you think Warden?” the blue teen asked.  
“I’m impressed.” He answered. “If you would spend this much effort on everything, you could really go places, kid.”  
“Oh, don’t worry. I plan to.”  
On his 15th birthday, he used the car to break himself and Minion out of prison. One week later he declared himself Megamind! Incredibly Hansom, Criminal Genius and Master of All Villainy as he made his first real attack on the city and Metro Dude as he was called at the time. He, of course, lost, and was promptly returned to prison. Without Minion and without the warden’s car. Warden never asked where it was.  
Warden didn’t see that car again for several years. By then it was modified with fins and spikes. He only saw it briefly before it vanished into thin air, as it sped away from the prison after yet another break out. Once a year, without fail, new license tabs would appear in Megamind’s cell and they always went with him when he escaped. No one ever said anything about it. He made sure that, if nothing else, at least the car would always be legal.


End file.
